The present invention relates generally to assemblies for mounting devices in barrier and, more particularly, to the mounting of a device such as a loudspeaker or other appliance in a ceiling or wall of a room.
For both pragmatic and aesthetic reasons, devices such as loudspeakers, lighting fixtures, exhaust fans and other appliances have long been mounted in barriers, e.g., a wall, ceiling or similar structure. Typically, such devices are installed within an opening in the barrier such that the front of the device for emitting sound or light, or admitting air, is exposed on the front side of the barrier surface, and the main part of the device is hidden from view behind the barrier.
Various approaches have been used to achieve this result. In new construction, a support for the device may be permanently attached to the underlying structure of the barrier, such as the ceiling joists or wall studs, before the barrier (e.g., wallboard or other material lining the structure) is in place. An opening for the device can be formed during or after installation of the barrier. In existing construction, an opening can be formed in the barrier, and the support for the device may then be inserted through the opening from the front side and positioned for holding the device. In this case, the support may have to be in some state of disassembly to allow it to pass through the opening, and thus may require blind assembly on the back side of the barrier. In both types of construction, the support typically is positioned adjacent to the opening on the back side of the barrier, and the device can then be installed through the opening, using a spring or springs between the support and the device for urging a flange, frame bezel or other surround around the periphery of the front of the device flush against the front side of the barrier.
Current approaches commonly have springs that are exposed during installation of the device and require direct handling and manipulation by the installer to connect the springs to the device while holding it near the opening in the barrier. These types of spring configurations may make installation awkward and pose a safety risk, particularly when mounting devices in high ceilings. Difficulties also may arise when retrofitting an existing room barrier, for example, in installing the support on the back side of the barrier. Such installations typically require the installer to perform steps on the hidden side of the barrier, which, again, may be awkward when mounting devices in high ceilings. Also, it may be relatively difficult to dismount such a device for maintenance, repair or replacement, for example, because of the need to disconnect the springs while holding the device near the opening.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting assembly for mounting devices such as loudspeakers and lighting fixtures in a room barrier that overcomes the aforementioned difficulties, allowing for easy installation of the device without requiring the installer to directly handle and manipulate the springs, and that allows for easy dismounting and remounting of the device for maintenance, repair or replacement. The present invention fulfills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resides in a mounting assembly for mounting devices, including loudspeakers, lighting fixtures, fans and other appliances and their enclosures, in a barrier, such as a ceiling or wall, through an opening in the barrier from its front side. The mounting assembly of the present invention comprises a support for positioning on the back side of the barrier adjacent the barrier opening, and at least one spring having a first end attached to the support, and a second end configured for freedom of movement. The spring has at least two positions: a set position in which the second end of the spring is releasably latched with the spring in a compressed or loaded condition, and an installed position in which the second end of the spring is released to allow the spring force to act on the device for mounting it. The spring moves from its set position to its installed position by inserting the device at least partially through the opening, and selectively engaging the spring with some portion of the device in such a manner that it releases the spring to exert a force on the device, tending to pull it further through the opening, toward the back side of the barrier, and into a mounted position relative to the barrier. Advantageously, the installer does not need to directly manipulate and connect the spring to the device while holding it close to the opening, and the operational range of motion of the spring, including the set position and the installed position, may be confined entirely to the back side of the barrier.
More specifically, in a presently preferred embodiment, by way of example and not limitation, the mounting assembly may include a support having one or more springs with a first spring end affixed to the support, a second spring end configured to have freedom of movement, a first spring coil positioned adjacent to the first spring end, and an engagement portion located intermediate the first spring end and the second spring end, for engaging a clip on the device. The support includes an install latch for holding the second spring end in a set position until the device is received at least partially through the opening from the front side of the barrier, and the clip engages the engagement portion of the spring on the back side of the barrier. By manipulating the device from the front side, such by as pulling down on it, or rotating it, the clip selectively causes the second spring end to release from the install latch, allowing the engagement portion of the spring to lift and maintain the device by its clip in a mounted position.
In a detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the spring further includes a second spring coil adjacent to the second spring end and configured to urge the second spring end clear of the install latch upon release of the spring, to facilitate movement of the spring from its set position to its installed position.
In another detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment, the support further includes a retaining latch configured to receive and hold the second end of the spring in a dismount position, to enable dismounting the device without requiring direct handling of the second spring end by the installer. The second end of the spring may be inserted into the retaining latch by selective engagement of the spring by the device, which has the effect of relieving the force exerted by the spring on the device.
In yet another detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment, the support may be at least partially collapsed for insertion through the opening from the front side of the barrier, and then reopened and positioned on the back side of the barrier, without need for blind assembly of individual components. In a presently preferred embodiment, the support comprises a plurality of support members that are joined together in a manner allowing them to pivot relative to one another.